Chase Meets Skye
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: While working at Farmer Yumi's barn one day, Rubble asks Chase how Skye became a member of the PAW Patrol. Chase decides to tell Rubble all about it. So, how did Skye join the PAW Patrol? Was this the first time Chase and her met or not? Read and find out.
1. Hanging by a Cliff

Chapter 1: Hanging by a Cliff

*I only own the ideas for the story. All Paw Patrol characters, places, etc belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.*

The PAW Patrol was busy helping Farmer Yumi with getting her food out of the garden. While Rubble was finishing up getting some carrots to the barn, he noticed Skye doing some flips. This made Rubble think, and after he put the carrots away, he went to go find Chase.

"Hey Chase, can I ask you something?" Rubble asked the German Shepard.

"Sure Rubble. What is it?" Chase replied back.

"How did Skye join the PAW Patrol? I was the last pup who joined, and Skye is the only girl pup, so she must have joined at some point!" Rubble explained. Chase smiled and then began his story.

"Well, it was months ago. Ryder, Rocky and I were helping Captain Turbot out with fixing a bell near the lighthouse, and Marshall and Zuma were getting treats for everyone at Mr. Porter's store..." began Chase.

(Flashback to Captain Turbot's lighthouse):

"Thanks again for helping me fix the bell for the dock, Ryder, Chase, and Rocky! Without it, I wouldn't be able to alert approaching ships!" Captain Turbot said.

"No problem, Captain Turbot. Whenever you need us, just yelp for help!" Ryder replied. Suddenly, Ryder's pup pad buzzed. It was a call from Marshall.

Ryder answered his Pup-pad and Marshall appeared on the screen.

"Hello Marshall, what's up?" Ryder asked curiously.

"Ryder! We have problem. Zuma and I were walking on the bridge when we saw Callie hanging over a cliff. We have to help her!" Marshall explained.

"No problem, Marshall! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder replied before ending the call. Ryder then slid the side of the pup-pad over and pushed the red button. The pup's badges beeped.

"PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Ryder exclaimed before racing over to The Lookout himself.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said, recognizing the call. They all raced to the elevator, but when they got there, one pup was missing.

"Ah, where's Marshall dudes?" Zuma asked, looking at the other pups.

"Wait for meeeeee!" Marshall said cheerfully as he headed for the elevator.

"Oh no," Zuma said, his eyes growing wide.

"Not again!" Rocky added in an oh-no kind of voice.

"In five, four, three, two..." Chase counted casually, watching the Dalmatian pup get closer.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Marshall cried out as he slipped on the floor and went crashing into the glass part of the elevator.

"...One." Chase said as he finished counting.

"Sorry pups," Marshall said as all four of them laughed. The pups got into their uniforms and after jumping out of the elevator, they stood in position.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said using his catchphrase.

"Thanks for hurrying pups. Callie the cat is hanging off of a cliff over the bay," Ryder said as he clicked the red button on his pup-pad. The screen showed a computer version of what Ryder had said.

"We have to save Callie. Cats aren't good swimmers, and they don't like the water!" Ryder explained.

"Then I must be a cat in disguise because I don't like the water," Rocky said, making everyone laugh.

"For this mission, I'll need..." Ryder began as he touched his finger to his pup-pad's screen.

"Zuma, I need you and your hovercraft ready to rescue Callie in case she falls into the water!" Ryder instructed.

"Let's dive in!" Zuma replied using his catchphrase. Ryder then touched his finger to his pup-pad's screen again and pushed Chase's symbol.

"And Chase, I'll need you ready with your winch and net to help Callie back up to safety!" Ryder said.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase stated in reply.

"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before he ran over to the metal pole and slid down it. Zuma and Chase sent over to the slide and slid down it. After landing in their rigs, they waited for Ryder. Ryder then came riding out of the garage in his ATV, and once everyone was ready, they group drove across the bridge.

"I'll meet you and Chase at the cliff Wyder!" Zuma called out as he got ready to drive into the water.

"Okay, Zuma! Meet you there!" Ryder replied as he and Chase drove off. Zuma then got onto the stone ramp that lead to the bay, and drove off it. Zuma landed perfectly into the water on his hovercraft, and drove towards the cliffs.


	2. A New Team Member

Chapter 2: A New Team Member

Ryder and Chase met Zuma by the cliffs, and after making sure Callie was still on the cliff, the group got started.

"Chase, use your net so Callie can climb up something!" Ryder instructed.

"You got it Ryder. Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase said, as his net shot out of his pup pack and landed near Callie.

"Wyder, I'm right below Callie and am ready in case she falls!" Zuma said through his badge to Ryder's Pup-Pad.

"Good job, Zuma!" Ryder replied back. Chase saw Callie try to climb his net, but it was no use! Chase then carefully climbed down to help Callie, but that's when things took a turn for the worse. Callie wasn't able to grab the net, and fell off of the cliff!

"Ruff! Ruff! Buoy!" Zuma commanded as the floating device flew into the water. Luckily, Callie was caught, and was then taken back to shore.

"Whoaaaa!" Chase cried out as he accidentally tripped on his net. Suddenly, Chase got tangled up in his net and went sliding down the cliff!

"Chase!" Ryder cried out, realizing the danger Chase was in. Chase knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the net, so he quickly grabbed the edge of the cliff and hung on tight!

"Help! Help me!" Chase called out, knowing that if he fell into the Bay, he might not be able to swim while stuck in his net. Suddenly, a Coockapoo pup ran past Ryder, and over to the net entangled Chase.

"Don't worry! I'm here to help!" the Coockapoo pup said as she grabbed Chase's paws.

The Coockapoo pup and Chase stared at each other. With Chase completly lovestruck at the sight of her.

'Wow, she's so... pretty' Chase thought to himself until he was able to get out of his trance.

"Oh um... Hehe.. I'm Chase," Chase said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Chase. My name's Skye," the Coockapoo replied. There was a moment of silence as the two pups stared at each other.

"So, Chase. Do you need help?" Skye asked, giggling.

"Yes please," Chase replied back. Skye then helped Chase get back up safely and help Chase out of his net.

"Great job Chase. Great job Skye," Ryder said kindly to the two pups.

"Thanks Ryder, and thank you Skye for saving me," Chase replied.

"You're welcome," Skye responded.

"Hey Skye. Since you don't mind high places, would you like to be our helicopter rescue pup?" Ryder asked Skye.

"Yes please! I'd like that so much!" Skye replied happily in shock. Ryder then kneeled down and gave Skye a collar with a pink pup tag on it. There were propellers on the pink tag too.

"Okay Skye. Here's your pup tag and collar, and your helicopter is waiting for you at The Lookout. You are now a member of the PAW Patrol. Congratulations!" Ryder replied after giving Skye her tag and collar.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Thank you so much!" Skye said before jumping into Ryder's arms and giving him licks of appreciation.

"You're welcome Skye," Ryder responded, hugging the new pup.

(End of Flashback story)

"And that is how Skye joined the PAW Patrol," Chase said, finishing his story.

"Wow. That's so cool. Well, I'm going to go play. See you later Chase," Rubble replied before running off.

"Yeah. If only she knew I have a crush on her. If only she knew," Chase said to himself before sighing.

"If only she knew..."

The End.

Author's note: There is a sequel to this story.


End file.
